Under the Rain
by Black Michaelis
Summary: Yui couldn't take it any more and spoke to Nuriko about what she feels towards him. But Nuriko rejected her, telling her he only sees her as dear close friend and nothing more. One stormy afternoon in the sea, Nuriko regretted the decision he made for the rest of his life. Yui's gone and never coming back.. or will she?


**Under the Rain**

**By: Black Michaelis**

* * *

**B.N: **Halo, halo everyone~! This is the new story of mine… again. I know I've been slacking and don't update my other stories. I am sorry. Please don't throw any stuff at me such as potatoes, tomatoes, toes, shoes, ankles, bottle of water, egg, ball, balls, ET, Lady Gaga or any other unidentified things.

**Host: **That excuse is very UNEXCUSABLE! Yah can't just leave me there hanging just when I'm getting popular!

**Me: ***shifting eyes* What the hell are you doing here? GET OUT! *kararte kicks the Host* Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story of mine. And I would also want to thank my awesome beta, Slavedriver2008. And of course, my dear readers.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Black Michaelis doesn't own anything except a jar of cookies and a bottle of apple juice

* * *

**A Friend but Nothing More**

_We can only be friends. That's all you could be... A friend but nothing more…_

Piercing words repeat itself in her head, like a scratched disk. She cried; her tears don't cease flowing down her cheeks. Once again, she found herself walking along the cold streets of Tokyo. Alone… once again.

The words "I love you" is beautiful to hear. It can bring unending happiness. But it can also destroy a relationship—a strong bond of friendship—between people and leave them with insufferable sadness.

That's what happened to Yui. She spoke the words and she lost the person whose name screams in her heart. _'He's gone… I won't be able to talk to him... I can't even look in those beautiful eyes of his.'_

By those words, the person she cared for was gone. All the times they spent together was nothing more... but a dream.

**...Flashback...**

I gave out a sigh and leaned my head back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. _'What should I do? How am I going to confess to him?'_I thought as I closed my eyes to think.

When all of a sudden, I felt a tap on my shoulder. When I opened my eyes, they were met by pinkish rose orbs. _'Those.. beautiful eyes..'_I quickly snapped out of my reverie and felt a blush spread over my face.

"You okay?" he asked as he bent down on my eye level. I quickly gave him a nod and looked away. "You sure? You're flushed. Are you sure you're alright? I could take you home if you want."

I quickly shook my head "I-I'm fine… I think I just need to get myself some fresh air. You can go and enjoy yourself at the party," I excused.

He arched an eyebrow and rolled his eyes. "I'm bored anyway. Wanna go to the balcony?" he offered as he straightened up.

I nodded and we both walked outside. As soon as we're in the balcony, I felt the cold night breeze against my face. It was a nice feeling.

"Hey, you've been spacing out on me lately. What are you thinking about, huh?" He flashed me a grin. "Are you… thinking about me?" he teased. I felt my cheeks burn.

"N-No! Of course not!" I answered back, feeling really embarrassed.

He grinned, a cocky grin. "You sure? Why are you blushing then?" I gave him a glare and slightly pouted. He sighed as he rolled his eyes and put his hands up in the air in defeat. "So, what is it? It's really annoying when I'm talking to someone who's spacing out. Spill the beans." He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

I sighed and looked at him straight in the eyes. Here goes nothing! "Nuriko.. I uhh.. want to tell you something" I said as I looked down and toyed with the hem of my jacket.

"What is it?" he asked as he rested his elbow on the railings, waiting for me to continue.

"I've been intending to tell you this for... quite a long time but found no courage to do so… I just wanna say that…" I looked at him straight in the eye "That… that I love you…"

He froze, shocked. Then it was replaced by a blank face. He turned away but immediately looked back.  
"Yui.. I.. I'm sorry…" he started. Tears sting my eyes. "I'm really sorry but... I don't share the same feelings. We can only be friends. That's all you could be… a friend but nothing more."

Stop! Stop! I can't take it anymore! I covered my ears with my trembling hands as my tears streamed from my eyes. I looked at him with hurt and anger. I took steps back and turned my heels and flee. I heard him calling me but I just ignored him. I want to be away from this place…

I want to be away... from him.

**... End of flashback ...**

Yui continued her pace as the cold breeze brushed against her skin, making her shiver. She grew tired of that memory and wished she could just delete it, pretend that event never occurred.

As she walked the path near the river, she felt something, something familiar but couldn't put a finger into it. It's drawing her attention and she couldn't help but look at the waterscape.

The river sparkled and glowed as it flowed calmly in the night. It reflected the big full moon in the empty night sky, making the scenery look magical.

In some ways, it calmed her and the pain she's bearing was lifted away. It felt weird but she liked it. She liked the calmness around her, making her forget about the pain, pushing away reality.

Why was she feeling horrible anyway?

Deep down, she knew she has to snap out of it. But the feeling was too great, too hard to resist.

"Don't resist, come to me. I will drive all those pain away. I will pull you out of that pit of misery," said the taunting rich male voice in her head. "Come, don't be afraid. I'm here to help you get rid of that sickening heartache. I will wash away your bad memories. Come to the water… Come to me."

Without thinking, she slowly lifted herself above the small fence that was in between her and the river. When all of a sudden, a hand grabbed her arms and jerked her back. The person and Yui fell on the ground, her body forcibly turned to face the person who pulled her back.

"What the hell are you thinking jumping over that fence? Are you crazy?" he yelled as he shook her shoulders.

She blinked repeatedly, trying to register what's happening. When she finally gained control of her sight, she saw a purple hair and rosy pink eyes staring at her filled with worry, relief and fright. Reality kicked back in, hitting her hard; and the pain in her chest returned to torture her more.  
Nuriko was the last person she wanted to see. She looked away and tried to think of an answer. Now that she thought about it, she can't really remember what she was doing before he pulled her back in.

"Well?" Nuriko asked, demanding an answer.

Still not looking at him, she answered "I-I don't know."

She heard him sigh. "Come on, I'll get you home." He pulled her up and assisted her towards the waiting red Bugatti Veyron.

* * *

The ride home was rather awkward and no words were exchanged between the two. From time to time, Nuriko would clear his throat and glance at the girl beside him.

When he saw their destination, he pulled over the car. Yui immediately got out of the car then closed the door without a word, not even sparing a glance at Nuriko.

"I'm going to pick you up tomorrow." Before Yui could turn and respond, the car immediately sped off.

Yui sighed and ran a hand along her hair and shook her head.

* * *

**B.N: **So... how was it? Was it good? Please tell me~! If you have any questions please don't be scared to ask Don't worry, I won't eat you... yet. And I promise (hahaha if I promise something, it will never happen... maybe) that I will update my Interview story soon. Hope ya'll like it and please leave a review~! Love ya'll~!


End file.
